<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidental expert by Shiary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997467">Accidental expert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary'>Shiary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental romantic expert Valdez, Aromantic Leo Valdez, Camp rumors, F/M, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a rumor in camp about Leo Valdez. If you’re dealing with a relationship problem, go spend time with him and it’ll be fixed. Leo has no idea who or how it started but he doesn’t mind the extra hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calypso/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aromantic Characters Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidental expert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNico/gifts">AlexNico</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you heard?” whispered a camper to another, “They say that if you have a romantic problem, you should go work with Leo Valdez from Hephaeuteus cabin. He can fix <em>anything</em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Leo hummed under his breath as he carefully checked the gears of an old grandfather clock. “I need a 1/4 inch flat screwdriver.” He extended his free hand to one side without taking his eyes off the gears and muttered a thanks when the tool was pressed to his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“...And now she’s claiming that I forgot about it! But I didn’t! I had a whole date planned but then that stupid...” Leo nodded mindlessly as his helper continued talking, well more like venting, about something. Honestly Leo wasn’t listening to what they were saying as his focus was needed on carefully realigning the gears one by one.</p><p> </p><p>He really wanted to figure out why the gears kept going out of balance. He’d checked every gear one by one and they were all individually balanced so why? “Oh. I get it! The friction’s adding weight to one side and that why it’s not working!” Finally! He could work with that. Some lube put on the teeth and it should keep everything balanced.</p><p> </p><p>Leo straightened with a grin and turned to his helper only to be greeted with a huge hug, the words; “You’re a genius! Of course, I hadn’t thought of that at all. She thought I had forgotten so what I say just sounds like excuses! But if I get ask the dryad who helped me to talk with her then she’ll see I was telling the truth! You’re the best!”; before the camper scampered off leaving Leo as confused as Percy when Annabeth went on a rant about the proper angle for a safe roof alignment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Leo shifted the iron rod from one hand to the other and added some charcoal to the fire. He needed it to be just right temperature wise. If he didn’t then this thing was going to shatter into a thousand pieces like the last 3 attempts. And he was no longer alone in his workshop so it wasn’t like he could just ignore the danger of molten hot iron spraying all over the place.</p><p> </p><p>He checked that everything was where he needed to be then warned them, “Alright, I’m about to start! When I tell you to, switch the buckets in the order I placed them. Got it?” The helper nodded firmly the second bucket already in hand. Leo grinned, made sure his grip on the hammer was firm, then moved the iron rod from the fire to the anvil.</p><p> </p><p>Each strike of the hammer echoed through the workshop with a comforting rhythm that swept Leo in its wake. He shifted from hammer strikes to reheating the iron rod to plunging it into one of the prepared buckets with a pleased grin. The echo of the strikes overwhelmed everything including the roar of the fire. He thought that his helper was saying something but he couldn’t be sure and he couldn’t risk interrupting his work.</p><p> </p><p>When the new spring was completed, Leo plunged it into the last oiled water bucket and smiled at the hiss of steam. “And that’s that. Working with someone else can really make a difficult thing much simpler.” Leo turned to the camper with a grin, ready to thank them for their help. He certainly didn’t expect to find the older camper looking absolutely shocked. Leo quickly looked over them, wondering if he’d missed some iron splintering or something like that.</p><p> </p><p>Finding nothing, Leo turned to ask the camper if everything was alright. He hadn’t been able to open his mouth before his helper for the last few hours turned around and bolted from the forge, shouting over their shoulder a few confusing words. “Thank you for the advice!”</p><p> </p><p>Leo frowned and sighed. He really didn’t understand why that kept happening. Oh well it wasn’t worth worrying about. If it was important than Chiron would say something at dinner.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Lube. Lube fixes everything.” Leo muttered to himself as he threw things around in search of the oil he needed to maintain Festus. A sharp cry from the entrance of the workshop made him glance over sharply only to see another camper running off with a wide grin. Leo sighed, shook his head and turned back to figure out where he’d put the damn oil!</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“I’m back!” Calypso called out as she slipped into the workshop. “Leo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Over here Babe!” Calypso chuckled as she heard Leo call out from the back of the workshop. Of course he’d be working. She hummed to herself as she moved though the perpetual mess that was Leo’s personal workshop. She walked around the leftovers of some kind of dog robot then came to a sudden stop.</p><p> </p><p>Calypso stared in disbelief, closed her eyes for a moment then, after confirming the sight was real, asked with a deep sigh. “Leo?” She received a thoughtless sound of interest from him. “Why is there a table full of thank you notes and gifts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, those?” Leo leaned away from the desk he’d been drawing on and gave a shrug, “Don’t know. Harley’s been dropping them off for a while now. Something about giving relationship advice?” He gave Calypso another shrug, clearly confused about it but being too lost in a project to actually figure out an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Calypso sighed again as she walked over to Leo and gave him a hug. “You? Give relationship advice? Are you sure they aren’t trapped?” Leo laughed as he leaned on her with a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>